Soothing Spider's Silk
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Grell is so excited to finally get a kiss from his darling Sebastian but he turns Grell away. Heartbroken Grell seeks solitude but a certain KUMOshitsuji won't let him wallow in despair for long. The idea for this story is not my own, it's from my darling Odji
1. Chapter 1

{Claude x Grell}

(This be a BoysLove story!)

(Run away if you don't like!)

{Three-Shot}

(1-3)

**By: The Mistress**

Grell was terribly excited, for tonight she was going to a fabulous ball! Well…more like 'crashing' a fabulous ball but that's a minor technicality that we'll ignore for now. Anywho, said ball is being held at the Trancy Manor by that annoying little Trancy-brat Alonzo or whatever his name is. Grell never really bothered to remember, he was a pathetic little human after all. But back to what's important, Grell. She was currently sitting in front of her large vanity table in her best lace and silk under garments curling her long bangs into delicate little curls.

She had pulled her long blood colored hair into pinwheel curls at the top of her head in a stylish and sexy up-do, complete with a beautiful dark red velvet rose with diamonds sewn to the petals to mimic water droplets clipped to the side. With her hair done she set to work putting her faux eyelashes into place and painting on her favorite ruby red lipstick and smokey grey eye shadow.

Once her hair and make-up are done with Grell couldn't help but make flirty kissy faces at her beautiful reflection in her vanity mirror before grinning a shark toothed smile in glee. Tonight she was finally going to get her kiss from a certain sexy butler~!

"Mmmmmm~ with tongue I hope!" Grell giggled and squirmed in her seat happily thinking of kissing the devilish butler in black. While thinking thoughts that would make a man of the cloth consider giving up his religious ways Grell clipped a choker of beautiful pearls with a ruby gem hanging from the front around her neck, hiding her barley noticeable Adams apple completely from view.

Satisfied with her hair, make-up, and jewelry she stood to put on her finest dress and heels. Her dress was truly beautiful and elegant. It was red of course with black lace and ribbons in various places making it delightfully feminine. The corset bodice gave her a thinner waist and a slight illusion of a chest while the bustle and material gathered at the knees made her seem to have shapelier hips. And lastly she slid on a pair of black silk opera gloves that came to slightly below her shoulder.

After fixing the dress to be perfect for the party Grell slipped her black stocking clad feet into a pair of beaded red heels of the finest quality. Finally ready for the evening Grell gave herself one last appraising look in a full length mirror on her door before smiling and nodding happily and slipping a thick black mink fur wrap around her shoulders before grabbing her black lace fan and creating a portal to the Trancy Estate and stepping through only to end up in the very back of what appeared to be a darkened rose garden.

Grell could hear the sounds of a party coming from the mansion up ahead and smiled and closed the portal before quickly making her way up the steps to the party within, and hopefully to a certain butler.

_**TBC**_

***sigh* this was originally a one shot but darn it! I couldn't think of any better way to do this! So now it's going be a three shot. Don't like it? Then do your crying somewhere else. Chapter two will be up soon, I promise! Girl scouts honor! Oh and don't forget to review please! ARIGATO!**


	2. Chapter 2

{Claude x Grell}

(This be a BoysLove story!)

(Run away if you don't like!)

{Three-Shot}

(2-3)

**By: The Mistress**

Grell sashayed into the ballroom like she owned the place, noticing immediately that more than a few of the men there were giving her lustful looks while an even larger number of woman were sending her looks full of scorn. That's just how she liked it. Those men could look all they wanted but none could touch her temple without her expressed permission, while the woman upon seeing her ravishing person could blatantly see how plain and unappealing they truly were in comparison.

Grell flipped open her fan and delicately held it up to conceal the large razor toothed grin practically splitting her face in two. While amusing herself with these thoughts Grell scoured the ballroom for one specific individual. One devilishly hansom individual she'd like to add. After a few more minutes of discreet searching Grell finally laid eyes on Sebastian's familiar silhouette.

But unfortunately he was with his little master/meal. Oh well, she would just have to seduce him away from the little one-eyed burden with a night of fun. Grell held her head high and walked casually over towards Sebastian determined to finally get him to succumb to her feminine wiles. She stopped a few feet behind them and called out a cheerful greeting in her lilting voice.

"Oh Sebas-chaaaan~ How wonderful it is to see you of all people here!"

About half way across the ballroom Alois Trancy was casually leaning against a wall drinking a glass of white wine with his butler Claude Faustus standing dutifully next to him. Alois had been watching Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis all night. Ciel had been having polite conversation with quite a few of the higher class people throughout the evening.

'Always the perfect little noble, so prim and polished.' Alois thought bitterly while downing the rest of his expensive beverage choice.

He was about to order Claude to bring him another glass when he saw a slender woman completely decked out in red and black with shocking red hair walk seductively over to Ciel and Sebastian before she greeted them both happily. Alois saw their shoulders tense up as if hoping when they turn around that woman would not be there and the voice they heard would just be a part of their imagination.

Alois asked Claude who that woman was but Claude had no idea who she was, for she was not on the invitation list. The Trancy heir hummed out in understanding, it seemed they had a party crasher on their hands. Both Claude and Alois turned just in time to see the now scowling woman in red snatch a glass of wine from a passing Timber holding a serving tray and throw it right in Sebastian's face before she placed the now empty wine glass back on the tray and stormed off to the outside balcony. Shocked whispers broke out in the ballroom following the mystery woman's departure. Alois smirked and held out his glass for a refill before ordering Claude to first follow that woman and find out who she was and then see how she was/is connected to the Phantomhive household.

Claude bowed and said in his monotone voice, "Yes, Your Highness." before he disappeared into the crowd of still whispering people.

Grell wanted to break down and cry but dammit, she was nothing if not a strong willed woman who refused to cry true tears in front of anyone! She couldn't believe Sebastian would be so cruel to her and in public no less! She would admit that she liked when he was physically rough with her, but what she didn't like however was being insulted right in the middle of a crowded ballroom full of mortals. She couldn't even whip out her chainsaw and cut him to pieces for speaking to her in such a rude way without fear of William demoting her once more!

She heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up behind her so she whipped around ready to strike should she need to but it was only the Trancy brat's butler, Claus or Clint or something like that. Grell was about to tell him to take a hike but stopped short when he pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket out and offered it to Grell, because despite her best efforts a few tears had escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

"Beautiful woman shouldn't cry, especially not over someone who doesn't even deserve to be near them." He said in a monotone voice, though Grell found it oddly comforting none the less.

"What a sweet man you are, to come out and comfort a lady who's had her pride hurt by a brutish man." She batted her eyelashes in a coy manner and smiled when a very small and nearly unnoticeable blush lit Claude's face. Claude readjusted his glasses and was about to say something in retort when a gentle breeze blew from behind Grell, sending her reaper scent straight at Claude, alerting him to her true nature. He quirked an eyebrow and silently wondered why this _male grim reaper_ was here dressed like a woman and what his affiliation with Sebastian was. Usually demons and reapers avoided each other at all costs. For one ate souls the other worked to collect.

Grell smiled at Claude careful not to show any teeth lest she accidentally scare him off. She took his handkerchief and gently dabbed around her eyes, careful not to smudge her make up. She looked up at Claude and saw him staring at her with an unwavering gaze and couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Grell refolded his handkerchief and handed it back to him and expressed her gratitude the only way she knew how, she flirted.

"It's nice to know there's at least one gentleman at this little soirée the Trancy brat is throwing." Grell said in a sweet tone of voice despite her rude words.

"After all the savage things Sebastian said to me I had almost lost hope with finding a handsome man to dance with me tonight." Grell teasingly said while delicately fanning herself.

After hearing her joking words Claude thought it would make sense for him to ask Grell to dance. It would provide him with more time to gather information on _her_ while also putting him in a much better light than Michaelis was at the moment, which could be invaluable should he need this reapers assistance in the future. With that thought in mind Claude held his hand out for Grell to take while he bowed and asked if she would like to dance.

Grell blushed prettily and placed her black gloved hand in the demon butlers white gloved one, and then with seemingly perfect timing, the orchestra inside started playing the waltz. Grell let out a girlish squeak when Claude pulled her body flush against his and started leading her along to the soft music.

Claude spun and twirled them around the darkened balcony with expert grace; Grell was truly amazed by this dangerously handsome man. While they were dancing Grell twirled out a little too far, and Claude thought she was attempting to leave in the middle of their dance and pulled her back a tad rougher than was necessary.

Grell looked at Claude with wide eyes and Claude thought the reaper was going to pull away and leave, but Grell just smiled coyly while a small dusting of red spread across her cheeks. They continued dancing like nothing happened when Grell twirled out again but pulled out even further, but on purpose this time to see if Claude would be rough with her like before or if it was just a one time thing. But he did it again, he pulled her back to him with much more force than was needed, and if Grell had been mortal she would have had at the very least a sprained wrist and a bruised hip from his hands.

Grell giggled at the way Claude was gripping her so tight. The way he almost seemed angry when he thought Grell was going to leave. Grell would admit it to anyone who asked that she liked rough treatment from her stoic men. And she liked it even more when her men were possessive. What can she say? She always favored a dark twisted romance over some flowery lovey-dovey romance, that's just the kind of lady she was.

Claude had to admit at least in his mind that he was enjoying the little game he and the red reaper were playing. It distinctly reminded him of how a predator would toy with its prey before lunging in for the kill. And the mere thought of chasing Grell around say the forest and playfully catching her before releasing her only to catch her once again moments later made molten heat pool in his belly in a decidedly thrilling way. Before he could think further on this the music from the party within came to a melodious stop and Grell made to pull away to stand at the appropriate distance, as was socially acceptable.

Claude felt a slight reluctance to let the redhead leave his grip but pushed it away and let Grell go. Once they were a safe distance away from each other Grell brought her fan up and hid half her face behind it and curtsied while thanking Claude for the lovely dance. Claude could swear he saw a rather large blush peek out from behind Grell's black fan. Claude bowed back, as was the norm for a man to do after dancing with a lady and said with a hint of emotion coloring his voice.

"I assure you it's no problem, but I must ask what you're doing here…reaper?"

Claude expected Grell to try and convince him he was wrong and that he wasn't a reaper but Grell did the exact opposite, he laughed and waved his fan in his face, creating an air of amused indifference at the whole situation. The Grim reaper looked Claude up and down before her eyes settled on his face before saying,

"My, my, my, what a cleaver butler you are! From the devastatingly handsome looks of you I'd say you're a demon just like Sebas-chan?" She inquired with a small tilt of her head and a smile on her lips, her dangerous teeth on full display now that she had no need to hide them.

Claude simply nodded his head and introduced himself. "Yes, I am Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler, but the real question here is 'Who are you'?"

Grell giggled in girlish glee before she snapped her fan closed and stepped into Claude's personal space and said in her most alluring voice, "I'm a woman to _**die~**_for."

She then trailed the end of her fan down his chest to his waist but before it got there Claude's hand struck out fast as lightning and gripped her wrist, pulling her slender body closer to his causing Grell to release a surprised gasp. He leaned down so he was nose to nose with Grell before he husked out, "You're treading into dangerous territory _madam_, and it would be wise of you to stop while you can."

Grell just smirked before boldly leaning forward to whisper in Claude's ear, "And just what dangers would befall me should I not heed your warning?" Grell pulled back and looked into his eyes expecting to see the yellow they were a moment ago but was greeted by glowing fuchsia eyes looking at her with an animalistic hunger in them. At that moment Grell felt a tiny sliver of fear worm its way through her but before she could even think of escaping Claude wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and the other around her throat, not quite cutting off all air but enough to make her nervous.

Her nerves only grew when the demonic butler leaned down to her ear much in the same way she had done him and whispered out, "Why don't I show you my little red butterfly?"

Grell only slightly regretted her flirty comment the next morning as she woke up very, very sore.

**TBC~**

**A/N: Okay! Man this chapter came out in an array of plot clumps, but I managed to successfully (I hope.) mold it into a pretty damn good chapter. Read and review please! That's my only encouragement to finish this three shot. The third and final chapter is the lemon that wasn't in this chapter so yeah~ :D Thankies! **

**~The Mistress**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

{Claude x Grell}

((SEX SCENE!))

(This be a BoysLove story!)

(Run away if you don't like!)

{Three-Shot}

(3-3)

**By: The Mistress**

Her nerves only grew when the demonic butler leaned down to her ear much in the same way she had done him and whispered out, "Why don't I show you my little red butterfly?"

Grell had no time to even think of a retort before her mouth was being pillaged by Claude's own. He sensually licked her lips then thrust in his tongue, which was quite talented Grell giddily noted in the back of her mind. 'Ohhhhh~ and long too~!' Grell thought while letting a moan escape into Claude's mouth.

Claude slid the hand that had been around her neck to the back of her head to tangle in her curls, keeping her in place as he kissed her senseless. Meanwhile Grell let her arms slither up Claude's chest to wrap firmly around his neck, drawing their bodies flush against one another in an oh so pleasant manner.

Grell had kissed her fair share of men during her lifetime but she had to admit that Claude ranked as one of the best, maybe even better than her darling Undertaker. 'Mmmmm~ maybe I can convince them to let me test whose talent is superior to the others another time.' Grell distractedly thought while her tongue battled with Claude's for dominance, though Grell already knew she was going to lose and planned to enjoy every second of it in detail.

And just as Grell predicted, her tongue lost the battle for dominance against Claude's own and soon his tongue was creeping further down her throat than any tongue had ever been, making her shudder in unadulterated pleasure. Grell moaned at the feeling of his talented tongue wiggling in her throat before swallowed around it causing Claude to let out a pleased growl, but before she could do it again Claude stopped the kiss and yanked Grell's head back by her curls and started nipping harshly at the little bit of her neck that was exposed. He wanted to explore more of her throat but was restricted from doing so because of the blasted jewelry she wore. He tugged on it lightly and was about to tear it off completely when Grell, as if sensing his destructive thoughts, gave him a sharp look that clearly said, 'Don't you _dare_! Not my jewelry and not in_ public!_'

Claude narrowed his eyes at her before consenting that the balcony right outside a party full of snobbish aristocrats _probably_ wasn't the best place to devour his little red butterfly. He was going over the quickest way to the guest chambers in his head when a wicked idea entered his mind. He looked down at the still slightly flustered Grell and smirked at all the fun he was about to have with her.

Grell was shocked when Claude suddenly held her out at arms length, and she was about to ask him what was wrong, because they were having such fun a moment ago! She opened her mouth to voice her concerns but was silenced when Claude put a finger to her lips and said with a somewhat evil looking smirk that he would give Grell a ten second head start. A confused look flitted across Grell's face for but a moment but when Claude started counting slowly Grell realized Claude was a demon who liked to play with his food. That was fine by Grell, who just giggled a little before she turned and shot off into a different section of the mansion, careful to avoid any of the guests, be they mortal or demon.

Grell had run down multiple corridors before Claude had caught up with her, eager to catch her and claim her. Claude had gotten quite close to her and reached out to grab her but only managed to grab the fur wrap from around her delicate shoulders before Grell yelped in mock fear before she sped up. Claude almost caught her when they rounded a corner but the red butterfly fluttered out of his grasp once again only for her crash into an old Ming vase on a pedestal, giving him ample opportunity to grab her before she could flutter away again.

He smirked in triumph at her noticing her heavy breathing and flushed appearance, which he knew had nothing to do with her being tired from the run because demons and reapers had excellent stamina and endurance, which he was going to take full advantage of tonight. He enveloped her in a tight hold and dipped his head down and started nipping and sucking at her exposed shoulders and collar bone, littering her with marks of possession and earning him quite a few whimpers and sighs from the energetic redhead. Pleased with the marks he'd made on her he released her long enough to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, making her cry out in shock. He started down the hall and stopped at the first guest bedroom he found and kicked the door open and entered then kicked the door closed with his leg.

"Claude! What on earth do you think you're doing? Set me down this instant!" Grell cried out indignantly while trying to wiggle off his shoulder. The only reply she got was a firm, open palmed slap on the ass! "Ahhhh~ Claude!" Grell moaned at the harsh slap to her rear and gasped when she felt Claude slide his hand up the back of her stocking clad leg underneath her dress. Claude continued up her leg to her thighs, rubbing teasing circles before caressing between her thighs. Grell whimpered in delight but yelped when she was unceremoniously thrown onto a plush bed. She looked up startled at Claude who was shamelessly undressing her with his eyes. He started unbuttoning his black coat before throwing it to the floor then started on his vest which soon joined his coat.

Grell knew that once Claude got undressed he was going to start removing her clothes, but being caught in lust he was probably going to tear hers off like the beast he truly was, and she couldn't have that! Her diamond studded rose hair accessory alone cost quite the pretty penny and the beautiful red dress too, Grell had to save up a months salary to afford it so no matter how delectable Claude was, he wasn't going to be the one to strip Grell of her fine clothes. While Claude was removing his trousers Grell kicked her legs up and back flipped over the other side of the bed out of Claude's reach, who had after what he thought was her attempt to flee, lunged forward to grab her but missed and landed on the bed with a scowl.

Claude got on his hands and knees on the bed with his shoulders slightly hunched as if he were about to lunge for his prey when Grell held up a hand for him to halt and smiled seductively at Claude while she started undoing the long string of buttons up the side of her pricey dress. Grell decided in that moment what a good idea it was to give Claude a show, so while she undid her buttons she swayed side to side sensuously and hummed a low tune under her breath, and when the last button came free of the last button hole she let the dress slide down her slender frame. Grell saw Claude's hands grip the comforter on the bed in a death grip and his jaw clench as he tried to remain in control of his lust for her, and seeing such a well controlled demon almost break said control because of his animalistic lust for her pleased Grell _immensely_.

Claude felt himself growl in approval at seeing what Grell was wearing under that dress of hers. A shiny black corset with red ruffles along the top and bottom hem with a bright red bow in the front with the lacing tied up the front, a pair of sheer black stockings that were held up by a lacy red garter belt, and a shiny black pair of panties to complete the look. Claude couldn't hold back any longer and lunged forward to tackle Grell to the floor but anticipating this Grell leapt out of the way just in time. Quick as a flash Claude was after Grell, who was giggling madly, jumping over the bed and running in circles around the spacious room before Grell went to jump over the bed again but was pinned down by a very sexually frustrated and highly aroused kumoshitsuji.

Grell's breathless giggles quickly turned into breathless moans as Claude ground his hips into hers, effectively rubbing their erections together. Grell spread her legs open wider to accommodate Claude's form and to bring their bodies closer together. Claude started removing her jewelry and her hair clip before tossing them over the side of the bed to join her dress. Meanwhile Grell starts running her hands over every inch of amazingly soft skin within her reach; gliding over well toned abs, muscular biceps, and his arching back. Marveling at how devastatingly beautiful this Claude was, maybe even better than Sebastian. He was certainly better company that was for sure. Claude leans back and lets Grell scrutinize every aspect of his faux human disguise, thoroughly enjoying the soft caresses Grell's feminine hands were giving him. Grell glances up at Claude's relaxed face and smirks deviously. In the blink of an eye she flips their positions and the Trancy butler is on his back with a very pleased shinigami squirming in his lap. Grell grins down at the slightly stunned spider demon and leans her head down and plants little kisses all over his chest, all the while keeping their eyes locked in a smoldering gaze.

Grell slid her body down Claude's, kissing and licking all the way. She stopped at his bellybutton and licked slow circles around it before dipping in making Claude's breath hitch slightly, but continued downward and bit his underwear and pulled them down with her teeth. Once free of its restraints Claude's member stood at attention, practically begging Grell to taste it.

"Ohhh~ Claude darling, you had quite the delicious morsel hidden away from me. I hope you don't mind if I taste it." That being said Grell bent her head down and pressed a hot and wet open mouthed kiss to the tip of the demons erection then laved his erection with her tongue, coating it all over with her saliva before giving Claude a demon worthy smirk and swallowing his erection whole, all the way down to the hilt, making the kumoshitsuji suck in a hissing breath and grip Grell's severely loosened curls to hold her head in place, and it's a good thing grim reapers don't need to breath because had Grell needed to she wouldn't have been able because Claude firmly held her head in place.

After a moment Claude finally loosened his hold and Grell pulled off and took a much needed breath of air before licking her lips and cheekily telling Claude that if he hadn't let go of her as soon as he did he would have 'come up a little short'. Said demon narrowed his eyes at the not so veiled threat the redhead sent him before smirking and gripping Grell's hair and tugging her head back down, a clear sign for her to continue. However Grell just turned her head to the side and told the Trancy butler that he couldn't make her, and though she tried to appear serious a saucy smile stretched across her face, making her statement out to be nothing but a tease.

Claude cocked an eyebrow and said in his monotone voice, "Challenge accepted little butterfly." Without missing a beat he reached over to the end of the bed where his belt had lay forgotten and grabbed it and lifted it up for Grell to see. The scarlet reapers eyes widened at the sight of the leather belt, she was about to tell Claude to not even think about doing what he was about to do but never got the chance. Claude brought the belt down over Grell's firm behind in a resounding CRACK! Grell stubbornly clenched her teeth together to stop her surprised and highly aroused shout from breaking loose. Claude just smirked in satisfaction before whipping Grell again, and again, and again until Grell finally couldn't hold in her screams anymore and opened her mouth wide and screamed in pained pleasure. Claude took advantage of his red butterflies open mouth and thrust his engorged member deep inside and banged against the back of her very accommodating throat.

The vibrations from her scream sent streaks of pleasure up and down his entire body, making him purse his lips together to hold in his groan of delight. His pleasure only intensified when Grell started viciously bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, relentlessly swallowing him over and over in a sinful fashion. Claude finally released a hiss of pleasure from the feeling of Grell's skilled mouth pleasuring him so amazingly well. Claude could feel his orgasm fast approaching so he gripped the back of Grell's head in a firm hold before furiously bucking into the reapers eager mouth, meeting her downward swallows with his upward thrusts, thoroughly fucking the shinigamis' now tender mouth with vigor. Boiling heat rapidly pooled in Claude's belly, making a knot of intense pleasure twist and coil before Claude couldn't hold back any more and came hard down Grell's well abused throat, thrusting a few more times before he was totally spent, 'Well for the moment at least.' He thought deviously.

Grell swallowed all she could but a generous amount of the butlers cum still leaked from her mouth, dripping down her chin to her chest. She moaned at the thought of her belly being full of Claude's essence and licked her lips, savoring the taste of the Trancy butlers' slightly salty flavor. A smile flit across her face as she ran her fingers through her now loose and wavy hair, savoring the dull sting on her scalp from where Claude had gripped her hair to the point where he nearly pulled it out, and a quick glance at the demons hands showed that a few loose strands had indeed come out during their little bout of foreplay. Smile still in place Grell reached her hand up and ran her finger through the cum coating her chin before sucking it off.

Claude opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his captured prey sucking his seed off of her fingers as though it were a fine dessert. The sight alone had Claude's arousal awakening for another go. No longer able to watch the little show Grell was putting on Claude sat up and commanded Grell to get up and remover her corset and panties and then get on her hands and knees, the only verbal reply he got was a whimper before Grell stood up from the bed and teasingly started to undo the corsets lacing at an almost tortuously slow pace. Claude would have to remember to punish his naughty little red butterfly later for thinking she can tease him, but right now he was enjoying her little strip tease too much to care.

When the corset finally slipped to the floor Claude felt his eyebrows raise a little at the surprise Grell had beneath her negligee. A tiny little silver nipple ring was on proud display on Grell's chest, and Claude wouldn't admit it to anyone but damn did that turn him on more than it should. The highly turned on demon licked his lips in anticipation when Grell hooked her slender fingers in her little black panties and teasingly pulled them down at a snails pace. The kumoshitsuji watched as the seductress before him slowly slipped them down centimeter by agonizing centimeter before they were **finally** stripped from her delicate frame and tossed at him in a flirtatious fashion.

Now only clad in her garter belt, stockings and long black gloves Grell looked directly into the spider demons eyes and said in a breathy voice, "Claude~ I need you noo~ow." She only got a husky growl in response before Claude rushed to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his little red butterfly and dragged her down on the covers and started kissing her lips, her neck, any bit of skin he could reach. Kissing her hard and deep, stealing her breath away. Claude's nimble fingers roamed over her body and he couldn't help but think that Grell should have been born a demon instead of a reaper because her body was designed for sin, every curve screamed, 'Defile me~' with vigor.

Unable to wait any longer Claude kissed Grell once before ordering her to get on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Grell whimpered in response and got into place, her head resting on soft pillows as Claude got behind her and went to slick his fingers in his mouth but stopped short when an idea popped into his head, an idea he was sure Grell would delight in.

Grell's head shot up and she shrieked when she felt Claude's slick tongue lick around her entrance, she shuddered and moaned when he prodded her with the lengthy muscle before plunging his way deep inside her with one quick thrust. The shinigami panted and keened while the demonic butler wiggled his tongue inside her and stroked her arousal in time with his languid thrusts. Claude kept up his steady pace for a while longer until Grell's moans rose higher in pitch and he knew the other was finally ready for the best part.

Ignoring the protests from the redhead below him, he withdrew his serpentine tongue and spit in his hand, at this point not caring how vulgar it was, and slicked himself up and positioned himself at Grell's tiny entrance. He pressed forward and filled the scarlet reaper to the hilt then began thrusting quickly and firmly, filling her tight body as she rocked her hips in time with Claude's brutal pace.

"Ah. Ahh. Ahhhh! C-Claaa~aude! Please go faster!" Grell moaned out between thrusts. She felt Claude's fingers rubbing and pinching her nipple, then he moved to the other and pulled and twisted Grell's nipple ring, making shocks of pleasure shoot straight to her erect member.

Claude toyed with her chest a bit more before picking up the pace and rocking harder into the feminine male, pounding into her harder than before, making her groan into the pillow her head was resting on. As the pace became more brutal, Grell's cries increased in volume and pitch, though they were mostly muffled by the plush pillow she was currently biting. Claude became annoyed at not being able to hear the way he was effecting the slender reaper so he grabbed a handful of her ruby colored hair, which was as soft as a spiders' silk web he noted somewhere in the back of his mind, and pulled her head back which allowed her to cry out unhindered. Her screams filled the room they were in, bouncing off the walls and probably spilling out into the large hallway. Claude was glad they were in the west wing and the party and guests were in the east wing or they would be hearing a symphony of lewd sounds and screams.

"Claude! Claude! Oh fuck yes, don't stop, ohhh fuu~uk! You're so b-big! Ahhhhhh~! Give it to me harder Claa~aaude!" Grell screamed out while she met every thrust of Claude's, pushing back harder and faster, making their pleasure spike higher than before. Claude grunted and snapped his hips forward harder and faster, focusing on thoroughly devouring this tasty little morsel writhing below him. He leaned back just so, angling his hips just right to find that spot in Grell that would make her-

"AHHHHHH! CLAUDE! THERE, RIGHT THERE! AGAIN CLAUDE, PLEASE!" She threw her head back, screaming in absolute rapture, gripping the comforter so tight Claude heard it rip. Claude smirked in self satisfaction, hammering harder into the reaper, brutally assaulting her sweet spot with reckless abandon, delighting in her ear piercing screams, knowing he was the sole cause.

Grell's pleasure was mounting to insurmountable heights as Claude almost viciously pounded into her, hitting her prostate so hard she couldn't see straight. He grabbed her hips in a bruising hold and pushed harder until she was being slammed into the intricately carved wooden headboard. Claude was dangerously close, not having had a bedmate since before he contracted with that little brat Alois, and Grell was even closer than he was to reaching blissful release. The Trancy butler started throwing more weight into his plunges, making them deeper and more penetrating; earning him a slew of praises and cries to God from the scarlet shinigami which she shouted to the heavens.

"Oh fucking hell! Claude! You're so damn goo~oooood! AHH!" She screamed in rapture, wanting more, craving it like a mortal craves air.

"Scream my name Grell." Claude said, his eyes glowing fuchsia and his demonic aura seeping free.

"Claude!"

"Louder! I want everyone in this mansion to know what I'm doing to you!"

"CLAUDE!"

"Again! Scream my name over and over until your throat bleeds!"

"Claude! CLAUDE! AHH! Yes, oh fuck yeeees!"

Claude snarled and growled out a sound that would have made the bravest of men faint from fear. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed Grell's shoulder for more pull, making his thrusts even harder, and Grell was sure when they were done that she would have to take a few days off from work to recover from a fractured pelvis at the very least, with the way Claude was pounding her into the sheets. The bed was rocking back and forth wildly, making the headboard smash into the wall, leaving large indentions and cracks in the wood. Grell's vision was getting blurry and she was getting light headed from all the wonderful abuse Claude was mercilessly delivering onto her prostate. She was so damn close to paradise, just a little more.

Claude reached down and started furiously pumping Grell in time with his wild thrusts, finally tipping her over the edge, causing her to let out an ear splitting scream of orgasmic bliss as she climaxed harder than ever before. After coming she tightened almost painfully around Claude's pulsing cock making him lose his rhythm and thrust erratically into Grell's ultra tight body before emptying his seed deep inside her making her whimper at the burst of warmth from him releasing inside of her. Both spent and exhausted they flopped onto the now soiled bed and tried to regain their breath.

After some heavy breathing Grell turned to Claude and said in his usual flirty voice,

"Oh Claude, for a demon you sure can make someone call out to God~!"

Claude cracked a smile and turned to Grell and swooped down and kissed her full on the mouth before pulling back and saying in all seriousness, "You know what this means now, don't you my lady?" Grell smiled sadly up at the spider demon and nodded her head 'yes' and sat up and started reaching for her clothes so she could get dressed and leave. It was always the same, no matter how good the sex was; they always wanted her to leave right after. She had her panties and was about to put them on when she was snatched back over to the bed and thrown roughly onto it and looked up into a pair of angry fuchsia eyes. Grell was beyond confused at this point; she didn't know what she'd done wrong to earn her such a look from the kumoshitsuji. Finally Claude spoke.

"And just where do you think you're going pet?" Claude spoke in an even tone though Grell could detect the underlying notes of irritation. She gulped and shifted her eyes to look anywhere but at Claude, unfamiliar with the situation she's found herself in. Claude, who'd become fed up with her evasiveness grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Grell was about to learn that when Claude got his metaphorical 'claws' in something he considered his, then he never let it go, _**never**_. And Claude has decided to claim this beautiful red butterfly as his own, whether she liked it or not. With that final thought Claude tilted Grell's head to the side before lengthening his fangs and sinking them into Grell's soft neck. He heard her moan in pleasure from the bite encouraging him to bite harder. The bite was essentially marking her as his own so no other demons or immortals got any funny ideas. And _ohhh_ her blood was simply orgasmic, it's truly a shame demons can only feast on the souls of mortals because Grell has the most delicious tasting soul he has ever sampled by far.

Not wanting to weaken her too much Claude pulled away and licked around the bite mark, cleaning up any remaining blood from the wound as well as making his scent on her even stronger. Once done he looked into Grell's face and was pleased to note that her cheeks were flushed with color and he could smell slight arousal coming from her again, meaning she enjoyed being marked by him, which was good because he didn't like pets who try to run away.

"Listen to me Grell, you belong to me now, and I've marked you as mine." I said it with purpose so she knew I was serious about this. I saw her eyes widen and expected her to protest this but she just blushed and smiled a coy little smile and giggle girlishly.

"Oh my Claude, you sound so possessive, all over little me? I'm flattered you know." She said with a breathy voice and twinkling eyes.

Claude smirked and wrapped Grell in his arms and kissed her ferociously, pleased with the outcome of the night. He let his hands slide down to cup his butterflies' pert little ass and would have gone further but felt his contract seal burning, signaling that Alois was calling him. Letting out a growl of frustration Claude reluctantly pulled away and stood to get dressed. Once dressed he turned back to bid Grell farewell for a few hours until Alois went to sleep but saw that Grell had fallen asleep herself. 'She's probably exhausted from our earlier activities.' Claude thought hautily. He looked at her slumbering form and noticed she looked so delicate and innocent when she slept. It made Claude want to do nothing more than fuck her all over again, take her over and over until she was covered in his their essence, to sully such purity with animalistic urges, the thought of taking her on the table where his highness ate breakfast, where he bathed, where he **slept**. Hell, he was a demon, depravity and acts of sin were his bread and butter. His contract seal burned hotter than before and he embarrassedly realized he had been daydreaming of his scarlet pet. With one more longing look at the sleeping Grell Claude dressed in a second and rushed out the guest bedroom, intent on finishing anything his highness wanted quickly so he can return to his pet and claim him until the sun rose.

"Things just got more interesting." He said aloud to himself with a devious smirk.

**THE END PEOPLE!**

**A/N: I'm done! Finally! *fwew* Thank goodness! Looks like Claude got a troublesome new pet~ Good for him, he needs something to keep him busy! If you like it, REVIEW! If you hate it, REVIEW! If you don't give a damn, REVIEW! Are you seeing the pattern here folks? Hahaha! First ever lemon I actually posted! YAY!**

**~The Mistress**

**XOXO**


End file.
